


Late-night revision

by Odin_Crusades



Series: Minifics [47]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Inspired by Fanart, Minific
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 14:18:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5788510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odin_Crusades/pseuds/Odin_Crusades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weiss and Blake stay up late into the evening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late-night revision

**Author's Note:**

> Source: https://twitter.com/RWBY_fanartnest/status/689566710010015744
> 
> Context: https://www.reddit.com/r/RWBY/comments/426vhy/latenight_revision_by_rwby_fanartnset_and_some/cz81cb2?context=3

Ruby’s rhythmic breathing matched Yang’s.

The sisters had fallen asleep, using textbooks as pillows.

Ruby’s late-night cramming session had been a partial success, with a good deal of revision done in advance of the exams.

But the lateness of the hour had meant the siblings were fast asleep, with Weiss and Blake still working by a dim light.

Blake propped her head on one hand as the other messily scrawled, the deterioration from neatness to the near-illegible mess apparent on the page.

Her tired hand drifted off the page as she scribbled, nudging Weiss’. Blake turned to apologise, but Weiss smiled.

“You alright? You seem tired.”

Blake shook her head slowly, setting down her pen and wiping her eyes.

“I am tired. But I also need to get this chapter done. Then I can rest.”

“Blake, you know how bad it got the last time you had little sleep.”

Blake nodded.

“I was a little cranky.” She admitted, yawning.

Weiss covered her own yawn with one hand and smiled.

“And the book will be there tomorrow.” Weiss said, watching Blake rest her head on her arms and close her eyes.

Weiss continued to write as she heard Blake’s breathing deepen and steady.

“Goodnight, Blake.” Weiss said, drawing Blake’s page of notes and the textbook over to her side. “I’ll get this done for you.”


End file.
